Legend of shinobi
by cikedok54
Summary: naruto adalah jinchuriki dari kyubi.Ia bercita - cita ingin mendamaikan seluruh dunia elemental nation dan menjadi ninja terkuat didunia.


chapter 1 : prolog

Disclamier : naruto bukan punya saya.

Pairing : ?

Warning : Acak acakan, mainstream, Bahasa ngawur, cerita gaje, Typo berterbangan, OOC.

Summary : naruto adalah jinchuriki dari kyubi.Ia bercita - cita ingin mendamaikan seluruh dunia elemental nation dan menjadi ninja terkuat didunia.

 **KAGAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA**

~ **READY GO~**

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha gakure no sato**

Di sebuah gang sempit yang gelap,terlihat seonggok anak kecil sedang meringkuk sambil menangis. Dari keadaan tubuhnya sudah terlihat kalau anak kecil itu aka naruto, sudah dianiyaya seseorang atau lebih.

Naruto fov on

Kenapa semua orang di desa membenciku? apakah aku sudah berbuat salah pada mereka?

Naruto fov end

Tak berapa lama kemudian naruto mulai bangkit secara perlahan, tetapi pada saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya ia malah tak sadarkan diri dan kembali jatuh tertelungkup.

Tap

Setelah itu datang seorang anbu yang memakai topeng elang, kemudian ia membawa naruto pergi dengan shunsin

swushh

 **Kantor Hokage**

Terlihat sang Hokage sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange sambil memasang muka err mesum. Mengetahui ada yang datang, lantas dia menutup bukunya dan memasang ekspresi tenang seperti tidak melakukan apa-apa.

poff

Tak berapa lama muncul kepulan asap dan memunculkan anbu bertopeng elang.

"Ada apa eagle?"Tanya sang Hokage.

"Saya melapor bahwa Uzumaki Naruto masuk kerumah sakit lagi Hokage-sama"Jawab anbu itu.

"Hahh.. apa para penduduk itu tidak punya pikiran menganiyaa seorang anak kecil yang tidaktahu apa-apa"Ucap Hokage sembari menghela napas.

"kalau begitu kita kerumah sakit"Ucapnya lagi.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"jawab sang anbu, lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap bersama sang Hokage.

poff

poff

 **Rumah sakit konoha**

Terlihat seorang anak kecil terbaring diatas ranjang pasien tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri.Tak berapa lama kemudian muncul dua buah kepulan asap yang mengeluarkan dua sosok berbeda.

poff

poff

"Bagaimana keadaanya eagle?"Ucap sosok pertama.

"Kata dokter dia tidak apa-apa Holage-sama"Jawab sosok yang dipanggil eagle kepada sosok yang dipanggil Hokage. Kemudian mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 **Mind scape on**

Naruto fov on

Clek

clek

clek

"Di-dimana a-aku?" Tanyaku entah kepada siapa.Secara perlahan aku membuka mataku, yang pertama kulihat adalah saluran pembuangan air.

Secara perlahan aku mulai berdiri dan berjalan menelusuri saluran air ini.Tapi disina tak ada apapun kecuali air dan obor-obor yang tertempel di dinding untuk penerangan.

 **"Naruto"**

"Seperti ada yang memanggilku"ucapku sambil melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sosok yang memanggilku, Tapi gak ada siapa-siapa disini.

"Jangan-jangan ha-ha-hantuuu"ucapku seraya menyentuh bulu kudukku yang mendadak berdiri.

 **"Coba kau ikuti suaraku Gaki"** Ucap suara itu lagi.

Aku pun mulai mengikuti asal suara menyeramkan itu, Dan secara perlahan terlihat sebuah jeruji besi yang besar dan terlihat kokoh.

"Apa ada orang disana!"Ucapku sedikit berteriak.

Tidak ada jawaban? apa mungkin jeruji itu kosong?.

Ku langkahkan kaki untuk mendekati jeruji itu, tapi baru saja langkah ke dua, aku melihat rubah yang sangat besar dengan sepasang mata merah besar dengan pupil hitam vertikal(maaf kalo salah), dan yang paling mencolok adalah ekornya yang sembilam sedang melambai-lambai seperti sedang menari.

 **"Grrrr Kita bertemu terlalu cepat dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan."** Gumam rubah itu.

"Si-siapa kau" Tanya ku gagap.

 **"Aku adalah kyubi no yoko, biju terkuat di dunia."** Jawabnya dengan suara beratnya.

Aku yang mendengar itu terkejut, bukan kah kyubi itu telah mati dibunuh yondaime hokage 7 tahun yang lalu.

"A-apa ķyubi?.. Bukankah kau itu sudah mati tujuh tahun yang lalu?" tanyaku.

 **"Aku ini imortall, Mana bisa aku mati terlebih olèh hokage sialan itu!"** Jawabnya.

"Ohh... Jadi kau tidak mati, lalu kenapa kau bisa dikurung disini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

 **"Itu karena si hokage sialan itu menyegelku dalam tubuhmu"Ujarnya.**

Aku yang mendengarnya sangat terkejut, pasalnya kyubi disegel didalam tubuhku terlebih yang menyegelnya adalah hokage ke empat yang notabene nya adalah sosok yang ku kagumi.

Setelah mendengar itu aku langsung berlutut dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mataku.

"Jadi para penduduk mengataiku monster itu benar ya? Terlebih lagi yang menjadikan ku monster itu adalah orang yang ku kagumi selama ini. Sungguh apa kami-sama sebegitu bencinya kepadaku, hingga membuat ku merakan penderitaan ini. hiks...hiks"Gumamku dibarengi isak kan.

 **"Kau salah Gaki, Sebenarnya Yondaime melakukan itu karena ia percaya pada mu, Ia berharap kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ku dan bisa mendamaikan dunia."** Ujar kyubi.

"Be-benarkah yang kau katakan kyubi?"tanyaku.

Dan itu sungguh mengejutkan ku. Ternyata dugaan ku salah tentang yondaime Hokage, Ternyata orang yang ku kagumi mempercayaiku untuk mengendalikan kekuatan kyubi dan menyelamatkan dunia ninja.

 **"Ya itu benar gaki"** Jawabku.

Setelah itu aku bangkit dari posisi bersujudku, aku mulai tersenyum senang dan semangat kembali, karena orang yang selama ini aku kagumi mempercayaiku.

"Arigatou kyubi. Setelah aku mendengar itu, aku jadi merasa senang dan juga aku jadi mempunyai tujuan untuk hidup. hontou ni arigatou kyubi."Ujarku.

 **"Cih... Jangan ucapkan itu, aku jadi merinding mendengarnya"** ujarnya sembari mendecih.

 **"Grrr... Cepat kau keluar dari sini, aku ingin tidur"** Ucapnya sembari menggulung tubuhnya.

"Memang itu yang ingin aku lakukan, tapi bagaimana caranya?"Tanyaku.

 **"Cukup konsentrasi saja, Jadi cepat kau pergi dari sini!"** Jawab dan ujarnya kesal.

"Iya iya aku akan pergi, dasar bola bulu pemalas"Jawabku.

Setelah itu aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan berkonsentrasi.Samar-samar aku merasakan tubuhku mulai menghilang dari tempat itu.

Naruto fov end

 **Mind scape en** **d**

Terlihat tiga sosok bukan tapi empat sosok, yang satu sedang terbaring dan tiga lainnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Dok, kapan dia akan sadar?" ucap sosok pertama aka Sandaime Hokage.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar Hokage-sama."Jawab si dokter kepada sang Hokage.

Sementara sosok yang satu lagi aka anbu eagle, hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan Hokage dan dokter yang merawat sosok yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur husus pasien.

Tak lama kemudian sosok yang berbaring mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan sadar dari pingsannya.

"U-ughh.. Di-dimana aku?"tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Hokage yang sedang berbincang mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok yang mulai bangun dari pingsannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?"tanya Hokage kepada naruto.

"jiji?... Aku baik-baik saja Hokage-jiji. kenapa jiji ada disini?"jawab dan tanya naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk menjengukmu."Jawab sang Hokage dengan tatapan hawatir.

Naruto yang melihat tatapan hawatir dari Sandaime hokage entah mengapamerasa senang, Dia tidak pernah terpikir ternyata ada juga orang yang menghawatirkannya.

"Apa jiji menghawatirkan ku?" Tanya naruto.

"Tentu saja, kami menghawatirkanmu naruto."Bukan Hokage yang menjawab, melainkan anbu yang telah membawanya kerumah sakit.

Naruto yang mendengar itu sangat senang dan tanpa sadar menitikan air mata bahagia.

"A-arigatou Hokage-jiji, anbu-san hiks..hiks... A-aku sangat senang Hiks karna ada orang yang menghawatirkanku hiks hiks."Ujar naruto sembari menangis sesenggukan.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan yang mendengar itu tanpa sadar tersenyum,dan anbu yang berkode name eagle itu melangkah menghampiri naruto dan membuka topengnya, yang memperlihatkan wajah tampan dengan manik onyx kelam seperti kelamnya malam dengan dihiasi senyum yang menambah kesan ketampanannya.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih karena kami disini akan selalu menerima mu. Dan perkenalkan, aku uchiha shisui kau bisa memanggilku shisui-nii, salam kenal naruto-kun"ujar dan kenal shisui.

"sa-salam kenal shisui-nii" Jawab naruto.

"ma~ ma~ Sekarang ayo kita pulang, karna dokter sudah memperboleh kan mu pulang"Ujar hokage.

"Ha'i Hokage-jiji... tapi naru lapar jiji, Apa boleh kita mampir dulu ke kedai ichiraku?" Jawab naruto sambil menunjukan pupe eyes kepada hokage.

Sandaime yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Hahhh... Baikalah"Jawab sandaime pasrah.

"Ano... hokage-sama, saya mau undur diri dulu"Ujar shisui kepada hokage.

"ohhh iya kau boleh kembalu shisui"jawab Sandaime.

"Jadi kau tidak ikut shisui-nii?"Tanya naruto sedikit sedih.

"Maaf ya Naruto-kun, nii-san sedang ada urusan. mungkin nanti kalau urusan nii-san sudah kelar nii-san akan traktir naru,oke?" Ujar shisui.

"Oke! Janji ya nii-san?"jawab naruto senang.

"iya nii-san janji." Ucap shisui.

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri Hokage-sama"Ujar shisui lagi, kemudian menghilang dengan shunsin.

poff

"Kalau begitu ayo naruto-kun kita pergi"Ajak sandaime.

"Ha'i jiji"Ujar naruto.

skip time

(ichiraku)

"oji-san ramen jumbo super pedas dengan ekstra narutonya satu!" Teriak anak bersurai kuning spike kepada pemilik kedai.

"Siap!.. Tunggu sebentar."jawab pemilik kedai.

"Jiji tidak pesan?" tanya naruto.

"Tidak naruto-kun jiji masih kenyang"jawab Sandaime.

"Ohh iya naruto-kun, Kamu besok akan masuk akademi karena jiji sudah mendaftarkanmu. Jadi,kamu bisa mendapat teman seumuran disana"Ujar sandaime lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu sangat senang karna dia akan sekolah dan akan mendapat banyak teman.

"oke jiji"jawab naruto semangat.

"Pesanan datang... wah ada hokage-sama apa anda mau pesan?"ujar dan tanya atau lebih tepat menawarkan kepada sandaime.

"A-ah tidak.. saya masih kenyang."Jawab Sandaime.

skip time

Setelah makan ramen ichiraku naruto memutuskan pulang ke apartemennya dan berpisah dengan sandaime.

Saat menuju ke apartemen naruto tidak sengaja melihat seorang anak perempuan seumurannya sedang dibully oleh empat orang anak nakal.

Naruto yang melihat itu menghampiri mereka dan mencoba menyelamatkan anak yang di bully itu.

"Hei kalian beraninya cuman pada perempuan"Ujar naruto mengejek mereka yang sedang membully itu.

"Heh jangan mencoba jadi pahlawan monster."Jawab salah satu anak itu.

"Hei kalian hajar dia"Ujarnya lagi pada teman-temannya.

Para anak yang di perintah untuk menghajar naruto segera berlari untuk menghajar anak yang mau menyelamatkan anak yang sedang dibully mereka.

Hyaaa

Ujar mereka bersamaan sambil mengarahkan tinjunya kepada anak yang di panggil monsteŕ itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu menconba menghindar,tetapi dia yang saat itu di keroyok todak bisa mengindarinya dan ahirnya dia yang dihajar oleh mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Datang seorang shinobi untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Hei kalian hentikan!"Ujar shinobi itu.

Anak-anak yang menghajar naruto itu menoleh kearah orang yang berteriak tadi. Saat mereka tahu orang yang menghentikan mereka adalah seorang shinobi mereka langsung kabur, karena takut mereka akan di adukan ke Hokage.

Shinobi yang melihat anak-anak itu pergi hanya menghela napas dan langsung pergi tanpa menanyakan keadan anak yang di hajar tadi.

Naruto yang tidak merasakan pukulan lagi mencoba membuka mata dan yang dia lihat adalah seorang gadis yang mencoba ia selamatkan sedang menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi hawatir.

"Ka-kamu ti-tidak apa-apa?"Tanya gadis itu.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu,karena kamu yang dibully oleh mereka."jawab naruto.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa, a-arigatou telah menyelamatkan ku"Ujar gadis itu sembaru menunduk sembilan puluh derajat.

"A... emh itu bukan apa-apa kok aku cuman kebetulan lewat saja. Karena aku melihat mu dibully aku langsung saja mencoba menyelamatkanmu,tapi ya aku malah di keroyok..hehe" ujarnya panjang lebar sembari cengir lebar.

Gadis itu yang melihat cengiran naruto entah kenapa wajahnya langsung memerah rasanya hatinya berdebar-debar.

"Oh iya namaku Uzumaki Naruto kalau kamu?" Ucap serta tanya naruto.

"Em a-ano a-aku ya-yamanaka Ino" Jawab gadis itu yang bernama ino itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo aku antar pulang ino-chan."Ajak naruto.

"Ha-ha'i Na-naru-to-kun"Jawab ino.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Ino meninggalkan tempat itu. Pada saat di perjalanan ino sering melihat para penduduk konoha terus memperhatikan mereka, bukan tapi naruto dengan pandangan tajam seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Dan tidak jarang ino mendengar bisikan penduduk pada naruto.

Ino fov on

'Kenapa para penduduk melihat naruto-kun dengan tajam?'batinku sambil melihat sekeliling dan rata-rata para penduduk melihat naruto-kun dengan tajam seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Dan tidak sengaja aku mendengar bisikan para penduduk pada naruto-kun yang bisikannya itu tidak pantas didengar oleh anak seumuran kami.

 _"Lihat monster itu berjalan dengan anak salah satu klan besar konoha. Apa dia dipaksa atau di beri genjutsu supaya anak itu berjalan bersama monster itu"_

 _"Dasar monster , mati saja sana monster"_

Itulah bisikan-bisakan yang aku dengar dari para penduduk. Kenapa mereka memanggil naruto-kun dengan monster apa dia telah melakukan suatu kejahatan atau pembunuhan?.

Yang aku lihat dari naruto-kun ia hanya anak yang tampan, bersurai kuning spike,bermata biru saphire dan memiliki tiga kumis kucing dikedua pipinya, yang menambah kesan imut dan tampan pada wajahnya.

'A-apa yang kau pikirkan Ino baka, Kau kan hanya menyukai sasuke'Batinku.

Ku coba melihat naruto-kun, Ia menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan terus tanpa menghiraukan pandangan dan bisikan penduduk dan meninggalkan ku yang hanya bisa menatapnya dari belakang.

"Naruto-kun tunggu aku!" Ujarku sembari berlari mengejar naruto-kun yang sudah lumayan jauh didepan.

Saat aku sudah ada di sampingnya, aku mencoba melihat wajahnya yang masih menunduk, Aku melihat sebuah bulir air jatuh dari dagunya, Apa air hujan? kulihat langit 'Tidak mendung'. batinku..

'Atau jangan-jangan dia menangis.'batinku lagi.

Ku coba memanggilnya.

"Na-naruto-kun?"ujarku tapi dia tetap terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan panggilanku.

ku coba sekali lagi sambil menepuk bahunya.

puk

"Naruto-kun?"kataku lagi.

Ino fov end

puk

"Naruto-kun?"

"Eh"

Naruto kaget, karena merasa ino menepuk pundaknya. dan ia pun menoleh dan tak lupa mengelap air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya.

"A-ada a-apa ino-chan?"Tanya naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"bukannya menjawab ino malah balik nanya dengan ekspresi hawatir.

"A-apa kau menangis?"Tanyanya lagi pada naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu jadi kelabakan.

"A-a-apa na-nangis? enggak kok aku tadi cuman kelilipan debu...hehe"Jawab naruto sambil nyengir.

'Aku tahu kamu pasti berbohong naruto-kun' batin ino.

"Ohh.. kelilipan kirain kamu nangis."Jawab ino.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat nanti orang tua mu hawatir" ujar naruto.

"Ha'i naruto-kun" Jawab ino.

Kemudian mereka mempercepat jalan mereka.

skip time

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, ahirnya naruto hampir sampai dirumah ino. Dari kejauhan terlihat sepasang suami istri seperti sedang menunggu seseorang terlihat dari wajah mereka yang sedang hawatir.

Ino yang melihat orang tuanya menunggunya dengan ekspresi hawatir langsung berlari ke arah mereka.

"Tadaima ka-chan, tou-chan!" Teriak ino sambil berlari kearah mereka.

Orang tua ino yang mendengar suara anak mereka langsung menoleh keasal suara, dan mereka melihat Ino berlari ke arah mereka dengan mengucapkan 'Tadaima' kepada mereka.

Dan mereka pun( ortu ino )bejalan kearah ino yang sedang berlari dan langsung memeluk ino.

"Okaeri Ino-chan"Jawab orang tua ino bersamaan.

"Darimana saja kamu Ino-chan"Tanya ibu ino.

"Aku habis bermain dirumah sakura, tapi saat ino mau pulang ino diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal ta-"

"Apa diganggu? siapa yang berani mengganggu anak tou-chan?"Potong ayah ino heboh.

Ino yang dipotong ucapannya menggembungkan mulutnya karena keoverprotektipan ayah nya.

"Mou... tou-chan jangan potong ucapan ino dong, ino kan belum selesai ngomong tou-chan."Kesal ino.

"Tapi ino ditolong oleh seseorang"lanjut ino.

"Siapa orangnya ino-chan"Tanya ibu ino.

"Tuh orangnya ka-chan"Jawab ino sambil menunjuk naruto yang sedang berjalan ragu-ragu kearah mereka.

yah ragu-ragu, karena naruto takut orang tua ino marah kepadanya karena telah berjalan berdua dengan ino.

Ino yang melihat naruto berjalan ragu-ragu langsung menghampirinya dan langsung menarik tangannya untuk segera menghampiri orang tuanya.

Ibu ino yang melihat putrinya menarik seorang anak yang sering disebut monster oleh penduduk, lang sung menghampiri putrinya untuk melepaskan tangan ino dari naruto dan langsung menjauhkannya dari naruto.

"Ino-chan kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengannya ya?" Suruh ibu ino.

"Memangnya kenapa ka-chan?" Tanya ino.

"Dia itu monster ino-chan, Jadi kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengannya oke?" Jawab ibu ino.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak dan kemudian menunduk. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum kearah orang tuanya ino meskipun hatinya sakit.

"Paman, bibi, karna ino-chan sudah sampai dirumah jadi saya undur diri"Ucap naruto sembari menundukan badannya sebentar kemudian dia membalikan badannya dan langsung berlari.

Ino yang melihat naruto pergi mencoba untuk menghentikannya tapi malah dihentikan ibunya.

"Naruto-kun tunggu!" Ujar ino.

"Kamu jangan dekati dia lagi ino-chan, Dia itu berbahaya."Perintah ibu ino.

Ino yang mendengar itu entah kenapa merasa kesal kepada ibunya. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang sudah menolongnya malah di aanggap berbahaya terlebih lagi ibunya sendiri.

"Ka-chan itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang naruto-kun. Naruto-kun itu orang baik tidak berbahaya seperti apa yang ka-chan bilang."Ujar Ino sembari pergi untuk mengejar naruto.

"I-ino tu-tung-"

"Sudahlah Tsuma biarkan dia pergi menyusul naruto."Ujar inoichi memotong ucapan istrinya.

"Apa maksudmu anata naruto itu-"

"Monster! itu maksudmu?. Dengar ya tsuma naruto itu adalah pahlawan di desa ini bukan monster" Ujar inoichi kembali memotong ucapan istrinya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Naruto itu monster kyubi, yang telah menghancurkan konoha tujuh tahun yang lalu."Ucap istri inoichi.

"Kau salah tsuma, Naruto itu sebenarnya adalah anak sahabatku yondaime hokage, dan dia di jadikan wadah buat kyubi untuk menyelamatkan desa."Ujar inoichi lagi.

Istri inoichi yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya, Jadi anak yang dia panggil monster itu adalah anak sahabatnya sendiri Uzumaki kushina.

Tanpa disadari air matanya ( istri inoichi ) turun dan dia pun duduk bersimpuh sambil menggumam maaf.

Inoichi yang melihat istrinya menangis mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah nanti kita minta maaf pada naruto, jadi berhentilah menangis" ucap inoichi sambil menghapus air mata istrinya.

"Hiks hiks Ha-ha'i anata hiks"Jawab istri inoichi sambil sesenggukan.

At ino place

Sementara itu, saat ini ino sedang mencari keberadaan naruto ditaman tempat tadi ia diselamatkan oleh naruto.

Pada saat ino melewati sebuah ayunan,ia melihat naruto sedang duduk sambil sesekali terdengar suara sesenggukan dari naruto.

Ino yang melihat naruto menangis, ia langsung menghampiri naruto dan duduk disebelah ayunan yang naruto duduki.

"Naruto-kun?.."Ujar ino pelan.

Naruto yang mendengar suara ino langsung saja menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"A-ah i-ino-chan, kenapa kau kesini?"Tanya naruto.

"Aku kesini cuman ingin minta maaf, karena perkataan ibuku tadi"Ujarnya.

"Ohh itu... kau tidak perlu minta maaf Ino-chan. Aku sudah kebal mendengar ucapan itu."Jawabnya.

Ino yang mendengar kata 'kebal' menjadi bingung.

"Kebal?... Tunggu-tunggu maksudmu kata 'kebal' itu kamu sering dihina sebagai monster?"Tanya ino dengan syok.

"Eh.. tidak-tidak itu tidak benar ino-chan"sangkal naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mencoba menyangkal ucapan ino tetapi itu sia-sia karena ino tidak mempercayai sangkalannya.

Kemudian ino mulai berdiri dari duduk nya dan melangkah kehadapan naruto untuk membawanya duduk diatas rumput depan ayunan yang diduduki naruto.

"Cukup naruto-kun cukup, Jangan mencoba untuk memikul bebanmu sendirian lagi. Sekarang kan ada aku, Aku akan mencoba memikul sebagian bebanmu yang berat itu."Ujar ino dengan senyum lembutnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan ino, cuman bisa mematung denga mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. ia sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan beban yang selama ini ia pikul sendiri.

Dan pada saat itu Uzumaki naruto melepas semua beban pikiran yang ia pikul sendiri dalam tangisnya didalam pelukan ino yamanaka yang menjadi teman pertamanya...

T.b.c

 **Fic kedua saya up juga**

 **tolong kritik dan sarannya ya para senpai..hehe**

 **Cikedok54**

 **Out**


End file.
